littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14 - Pets at Downtown City High Transcript
(The episode begins at Littlest Pet Shop 2 where all 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets now with Oscar Long as part of the group doing their talents) Oscar Long: (Sighs) Zoe: Why so glum today, Oscar Long? Aren't you happy that your one of us now? Oscar Long: It's just that... nothing's ever change when all of us pets got together in the day camp for a very long time. Zoey, There's something that I wanted to tell you. Zoe: Come on. Tell me anything you know about me. Oscar Long: I'm not sure how I put this but... Zoey thanks for saving us back at Largest Ever Pet Shop from that scary robot Monban. If it wasn't for you and the pets teamwork with the girl whoever she is, Fisher Biskit wouldn't have selled us pets to their owners including Tiger who almost made it out of that scary pet store. Zoe: That's what my sister Gail would think if she's mistaken for a misplaced dog named Tootsie. Oscar Long: Well I just heard that there a second annual pet appreciation day is going on here in Downtown City High. And we pets would all be here. But we're not suppose to talk to other humans even the adults would know. Zoe: Yeah if Blythe, Madison, Sue, Youngmee and Jasper even the Biskit Twins gave away the secret of how they can understand us pets we'll be exposed. And that wouldn't be good. Oscar Long: I hope so... Or not. (Then we cut to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) Song (Theme song begins with an rock and roll music in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we cut to the Downtown City High School where Rubina Amster is announcing the class for the second annual pet appreciation day) Rubina Amster: Today is the second annual Pet Appreciation Day for every pets. Class, make sure you bring your pet to school for pet appreciation day. Whittany: Second Annual Pet Appreciation Day. Finally a chance to show Blythe what are pet Chinchillas Cashmere and Velvet might do at this hour. Brittany: At least like she always said they are a couple of trouble makers. Rubina Amster: No, Whittany and Brittany. Your pet chinchillas are not trouble makers they wanted to have fun. Chasing other pets is the most fabulous talents everyone's ever saw. Madison: She's right, girls. Chinchillas are so much fun. Brittany: Fun? Whittany: We can do like... fun. Jasper: Who are Cashmere and Velvet? Blythe: Oh just some twinned Chinchillas. Cashmere has Black hair like Whittany. And Velvet has White hair like Brittany. Youngmee: Can I bring Buttercream Sunday along for this day? Rubina Amster: Sure, Youngmee. I'll make sure your Aunt Christie would think it's okay. Sue: Looks like I'm the only human without a pet for pet appreciation day. Jasper: Yeah and I gotta do something for the commercial I just edited in the video tape for everyone to see with my Dad. Blythe: All right then. It's a bet. We'll all bring our pets from the day camp while the Biskit Twins bring their pet Chinchillas in for the second annual pet appreciation day. Madison: Deal. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area as Mushroom and Hubble returned to the 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Mushroom: Sorry we're late, Penny Ling. We heard that you did a commercial in Littlest Pet Shop 2. (Trumpet noises) That's pretty good. Hubble: (Tweets) Commercial. Scout: So you did saw our new Littlest Pet Shop 2 commercial. Ey, Mushroom? Mushroom: Oh yes. Especially when you got the voices mixed up. Digby: Gee. Thanks. Penny Ling: Do you really like our commercial, Hubble? Hubble: (Tweets) Penny Ling! (Hugs Penny Ling) Russell: Penny Ling, Hubble said your name. You'll do remember him once he gets to know you. Penny Ling: Do you really think so, Russell? Minka: Hey. At least he'd remembered me. (Then Blythe and Madison came to the day camp area) Blythe: Hi everyone. Sweet Cheeks: Blythe, Madison, there you two are. So what's today adventure going to be? Madison: Today's Pet Appreciation Day. And we want to pick which pet to take in Downtown City High School. Blythe: And we want seven of you to take. Oscar Long: Pet Appreciation Day? Sounds awesome. Zoe: Blythe, We're not sure about the second annual pet appreciation day sort of speak. Who's going with you? Blythe: Well... (Takes out the card) Let me announce this sort of thing. Shall we? Madison: Announce? Blythe: And the seven pets who are going with me for the second annual pet appreciation day is... Penny Ling: Wait!! Blythe, before you announce our names. I'd just wanted to say to each and every one of the pets in the day camp. (To all the pets) Each one of you are our good friends to us ever since the day we met. Even though Mrs. Anna Twombly, your owner or Blythe dropped some of you off to join you. That's what friends are for. Olive: Aww, Penny Ling. Why didn't you say so? Sugar Sprinkles: Aww you're so cute. Esteban: Muchas Gracias, Senior Penny Ling. Shahrukh: How very touching. Gail: Well, Which pet are you going to take with you, Blythe? Blythe: That's easy. (Reads the card names for every pet) Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling. Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Vinnie: In your face!! Mary Frances: Hey! Nobody picked me! I'm a pet too! Pigs rule. Blythe: I wish I could take all of you with me and Madison. Hope you're not too sad for anything. Buttercream: Oooh! Can I come too!? Pleasey wleasey lemon squeezy!? Everyone will know how cute I am. Madison: Sure. You'll be there when Youngmee picks you up. Buttercream: Thanks! Blythe: Come on everyone. To Downtown City High School. We have a big day tomorrow. (Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling hop inside Blythe's pet school bag) Sunil: I've happily never asked. Pepper: Pet Appreciation Day here we come! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the Downtown City High where Blythe, Madison and the seven Littlest Pet Shop Pets arrive. Then Youngmee and Buttercream arrive. Before they turned toward the package cage with two pet chinchillas named Cashmere and Velvet) Blythe: Oh wow! That must be where the Biskit Twins found their pet chinchillas. Before they became very nice. Youngmee: So that's how you meet new pet chinchillas. Madison: Are they furry? (Then the package opens up as Cashmere and Velvet came out of it seeing Blythe, Madison, Youngmee and the eight pets) Cashmere: Oh it is so good to be out of here once again. Velvet: I like totally agree with you sister! Russell: That must be the chinchilla twins. Madison: Hello. My name is Madison. But my friends call me... Madison. Cashmere and Velvet: (Lift their hairs up to be nice) Cashmere: It's been a while pets. Velvet: Ever since we are just like the Biskit Twins. Madison: And you are... Cashmere: I'm Cashmere. Cashmere Biskit. Velvet: And I'm Velvet. Velvet Biskit. Cashmere and Velvet: (Nicely) We're Twins!!! Cashmere: (Gasps) Hey! Madison and Youngmee can understand what we're saying. Just like Blythe. Velvet: That was... Awesome! Youngmee: I'm sure we do. You chinchillas are so cute. Buttercream: It's a pet appreciation day for every pet in Downtown City High! Penny Ling: So... here we are. Competeting... with each other. Vinnie: I knew you would remember me and Penny Ling, Chinchilla Twins. Blythe: Well... We better get ready shall we? All 10 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Shook their heads yes until Brittany and Whittany Biskit showed up) Whittany: Blythe! Madison! And other girl! Step away from our pet chinchillas! Brittany: Yeah! We've brought them along for like... our second annual pet appreciation day. Madison: (To Brittany and Whittany) I didn't know these were your pet chinchillas. Blythe: Hmmm. (Starts to act) Oh Whittany and Brittany... Hope your moody and trouble making chinchillas won't wreck the first annual pet appreciation day like last time. Youngmee: Blythe's right, girls. Didn't you hear? We're competing to see who's the best pets in Littlest Pet Shop 2. Or Largest Ever Pet Shop. Whittany: You don't like... get it do you? Brittany: We planned on keeping them back in like... our store, Largest Ever Pet Shop until the end of the day! Cashmere and Velvet: What? Blythe: Oh so that's it. You know... you still haven't got that number 2 sign on your store while you have a chance that the real pet shop your father owns in all of Downtown City. We'll help you out. Whittany: Like... How? Madison: Blythe, Youngmee and me will pet the furry little pets. If somebody judges them, then Sherman will have to know which of our pets is the best. Brittany: Sherman does have like... his brain locked up does he? Whittany: He had a brain-sprain. Youngmee: Your chinchillas will believe you if you listen to them instead of listening to us. Blythe: Now come on. We better get going to the second annual pet appreciation day inside the school. (So she, Youngmee, Madison, Whittany and Brittany Biskit took their pets inside the Downtown City High in the hall way where so many people had their pets competing with each other before they have it in the gym) Sherman: Two minutes till show time! I think. Madison: Look at all these people competing with their pets. Youngmee: Say, Madison? Don't you have your pets with you? Madison: Sure. It's in my bag. (Opens her bag revealing a blue bunny named Casey Cottonpuff and a pink bird named Pinky Beekman) Blythe: Who are they? Madison: She's a bunny. Her name is Casey Cottonpuff. And this one is a pink bird her name is Pinky Beekman. They don't mind much. Do they? Youngmee: You got a bunny too? Now Buttercream and her could be bunny friends together. Blythe: Neat! Sherman: One more minute till show time! Whittany: Brittany, have you noticed that Madison got the other bunny from the other girl? Brittany: I thought she's afraid of something furry, scaly and icky. (Thinks) The rubber gloves of course. That's why she won't touch the pets with dirty hands. Blythe: What are we waiting for? The second annual pet appreciation day is coming up so get ready to compete everyone. Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Buttercream, Cashmere and Velvet: Yeah!!! (Every people in Downtown City can't hear what they're saying while they are making such animal noises) Sherman: Quiet down the pets. It's show time! (So Blythe, Youngmee, Madison, Whittany and Brittany brung their pets all the way inside the gym to compete the second annual pet appreciation day and so do the other people in Downtown City High. Paw prints appear and disappear as the scene cuts back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area and Sugar Sprinkles is playing her ukulele to Oscar Long) Sugar Sprinkles: (Singing) Secret Cupid is my name Some think I'm cuckoo My secret's not too secret, though 'Cause love's what I do do. Oscar Long: That song. It makes me want to howl. Sugar Sprinkles: Aww you're so cute! Do you really think you love my singing? Oscar Long: But that'll put the boys into hypnotizing them to think they're in love with girls. Sweet Cheeks: I'll say. When's Russell and the others are coming back from their pet appreciation day already? We've been waiting for some talents we can do. Esteban: We're not sure, Sweet Cheeks. Olive: If anyone needs me I'll be hiding in my shell until they come back. (Hides inside her shell which is her home) Mary Frances: And there she goes. Hiding in her shell again. Digby: That's what tortoises do when they hide in their shells in their homes. Shahrukh: I'm not worried. They'll come back. They always will right before the end of the day. Tootsie: You mean the second annual pet appreciation day? Gail: My sister Zoey will be back soon. Madame Pom: Yes. Even if Blythe and Madison did announce the pet names while reading the cards of seven pet names in the row. Desi: Aww, Madame Pom. You (Squawks) lucky dog. Scout: I wish we could go to Downtown City High along with them. Esteban: (Gets an idea) Hey! Maybe we can! This gives me an idea. Tiger: What is it, Esteban? Esteban: Listen up, me amigos. We're going to Downtown City High and follow Blythe and the others there along with the eight pets they took to school. Wiggles: And how are we going to Downtown City High without the people seeing us pets? Princess Stori: What if Phillipa's here or see me with you pets? Shea Butter: It'll never happened. We are sticking with Esteban's plan and ideas. Sam U.L.: Do you have any ideas of how to get to Downtown City High, Esteban sir? Esteban: We'll just have to take the sidewalk there to get to the other side. Simple. Sweet Cheeks: Seems simple enough to work. Sugar Sprinkles: What are we waiting for. No need to stay in the day camp all day. Let's go. Oscar Long: I'm right behind you guys. (And so 20 Littlest Pet Shop Pets went out of the day camp area and gone outside on the sidewalk to get to Downtown City High School as Paw Prints appear and disappear as we cut to that place where the other eight Littlest Pet Shop Pets introduce themselves to Pinky Beekman and Casey Cottonpuff especially Cashmere and Velvet Biskit) Russell: I'm Russell and these are my friends in the day camp. Minka: Hi there! I'm Minka! Vinnie: I'm Vinnie! Pepper: I'm Pepper! Hi! Sunil: I'm Sunil! Penny Ling: I'm Penny Ling! Zoe: Hi Casey, Pinky. My name's Zoe. Buttercream: And I'm Buttercream Sunday from the Sweet Delights owned by my owner Aunt Christie. Pinky: I am Pinky Beekman. The bird that I saw you on stage for the fashion show. Casey: And I'm Casey Cottonpuff. The Unknown-bunny that I saw you on stage for the fashion show too. What brings you pets here for the second annual pet appreciation day? Cashmere: We're here to win this here pet appreciation day just for the count with our owners and masters. Velvet: And we on the other hand all ready ruined the first day of it. Penny Ling: Wow. Cashmere and Velvet really are just like the Biskits. Vinnie: It's like the furry little versions of the Biskit Twins. Zoe: I think I got an idea of how to get Casey and Pinky to join us in the day camp area. We'll just have to follow what they do for their talents. For fashion. Minka: That's a great idea! Cashmere, Velvet, join us. We'll call the other pets for the fashion show. Cashmere: Fashion show? Pepper: Exactly. Every human and owner we'll be here watching us dance. Velvet: That we can do. Russell: Well it's not going to be easy. But... Hope our talents will be enough. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 20 Littlest Pet Shop Pets outside the Downtown City High watching every pet and human inside the school gym) Sweet Cheeks: (Mind reads from inside the school gym) Hmmm. Gail: See anything, Sweet Cheeks? Sweet Cheeks: I'm thinking, Gail. Got it!! They're saying they're having another fashion inside the school gym while having the second annual pet appreciation day. Esteban: We must go inside me amigos. Madame Pom: Zoey needs me for fashion and designing. Olive: (Comes out of her shell) Hey! Since we're here and the people didn't see us, Let's go in what Esteban said. (So all 20 Littlest Pet Shop Pets got inside the school hallway then got inside the school gym then they saw eight pets; Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream. And they're two new friends Casey and Pinky) Mary Frances: Here they are! But who's that with them? Desi: It's Pinky Beekman! (Squawks) And Casey Cottonpuff! (Squawks) Cairo: I knew they are meeting some new friends around here. Wiggles: Hey! Yous guys! Aren't you gonna introduce us too? Shahrukh: (To Wiggles) Do you want Blythe to know we're here? Sunil: Huh? (Saw all 20 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) It's the others! (So the 12 Littlest Pet Shop Pets went to meet them and ask them what are they doing here) Penny Ling: What are you guys doing here? Sugar Sprinkles: Aww, you're so cute. We're here to join you for the fashion show. Zoe: Why didn't you say so? You guys can join in! Oh by the way this is Pinky Beekman and Casey Cottonpuff. Pepper: Come on! I know just where to go. (Now all 32 Littlest Pet Shop Pets got on the stage inside the gym doing the fashion show on stage as they pick out their clothes to try on for them) Blythe: Hey where did all the pets go? Whittany: Don't tell me like they started the chase... again. Brittany: Cashmere! Velvet! Where are you two? Madison: No they're not. Their on stage now. Youngmee: Ooh. The fashion show is coming on right now. (The fashion show for the second annual pet appreciation day is about to begin with all 32 Littlest Pet Shop Pets on stage as the other pets make such animal noises to them while the other people see them) Vinnie: Yo! Let's get this party started! Cashmere, Velvet, Scout, Sugar Sprinkles, Cairo, Gail, Shea Butter, Olive, Madame Pom, Buttercream, Pinky, Casey, Penny Ling, Pepper, Minka and Zoe: (Fashion poses as the ladies of LPS2) Mary Frances, Esteban, Sweet Cheeks, Shahrukh, Tootsie, Genghis, Oscar Long, Sam U.L., Princess Stori, Digby, Tiger, Wiggles, Desi, Vinnie, Sunil and Russell: (Fashion poses as boys of LPS2) Sherman: What are those pets doing dressed up like that? Mrs. Mondt: What is this? This is the pet appreciation not a fashion show? Rubina Amster: Brilliant! See how their fashion clothes! Now that's real appreciation! Whittany: Like... how? Brittany: Madison was right about this plan all along? Rubina Amster: Yes! That's right. I'd never thought I say this but... Congratulations girls! You are the winners of the second annual pet appreciation day. Blythe, Madison, Youngmee, Whittany and Brittany: (Happily) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Blythe: Thank you, Mrs. Amster! (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to outside Downtown City as Blythe, Madison, Youngmee, Whittany and Brittany took their pets out of here when Fisher Biskit's car arrives at a parking way) Fisher Biskit: Oh girls. We are heading back to Largest Ever Pet Shop for your pet Chinchillas. Brittany: Good. I couldn't wait to find a good day camp place for our pet chinchillas. Whittany: Like we're still keeping them! Blythe: Just like the good old days. (Brittany and Whittany Biskit hop onto Fisher Biskit's car limo taking their Pet Chinchillas Cashmere and Velvet who jumped in the back window and removed their bows revealing their hairs down like the Biskit Twins. And the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets waved goodbye to them) Sweet Cheeks: Do you think maybe we could see those chinchilla twins ever again, Blythe? Blythe: Don't you worry, Sweet Cheeks. We haven't seen the last of Cashmere and Velvet. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area and Blythe and Madison told the pets, Hubble and Mushroom everything about the second annual pet appreciation day) So what have we learned today? Wiggles: Blythe, we have a confession to make. All we wanted was to go along with you to see what's going on in the school. Madame Pom: We just had help. Olive: Well we helped the others actually we left Mushroom and Hubble in charge of the day camp. Esteban: And didn't I ever tell you of how the pets met Casey and Pinky our newest members of Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp? Desi: Who ever brought them here to the school? Madison: That was me. Sometimes bringing your pet to school was the cooliest thing to do whenever you are wearing these rubber gloves. Russell: I'm glad we learned our lesson. Because bringing all your pets to school is not a fun thing to do. Penny Ling: (To Casey and Pinky) Would you like to hang with us, Casey and Pinky? Pinky: Could we ever? Sure! Joining you pets would be fun! Casey: We're gonna be best of friends! All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Laughed) THE END (Credits) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts